


It's What's Inside That Counts

by OtakuGirl11324



Category: Naruto
Genre: BL, Demons, Gay, M/M, Magic, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuGirl11324/pseuds/OtakuGirl11324
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in a world where wielders are feared, how will Naruto fit into his new high school without getting caught when he has something dwelling deep inside of him that wants to get out? Will he ever learn to tame the beast within him, or will someone else get to it before he can?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's What's Inside That Counts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey There everyone! This is a new story that I have been writing and I really have been wanting to share it with everyone. I want to warn you all now though, this story is not finished and I am still writing it so I can't promise anything when it comes to updates. If you want to wait and read it when there are more chapters then that's okay but you obviously don't have to xD. I just wanted to get that out there so I won't feel bad for not updating it very often. I have a couple stories that I'm writing right now so I write this one when I don't feel like writing the others.
> 
> I appreciate reviews, follows, and favorites xD. Don't feel shy to review though, I swear I won't bite. And if you want to point out that my writing needs improvement or something, then feel free to do so. I read every review with an open mind, promise.
> 
> WARNINGS: Yaoi/ai (meaning boy x boy), blood, language, lemon, death, self harm, etc. I pretty mush just want you to be prepared for anything I throw into this story. I'm putting this all in the warnings because I like to change my mind a lot, so if in the future I decide to do any of those things in the warnings, I can, because I put it in the warnings xD. So be prepared. Cant say I didn't warn you.

 

**Prologue**

His breathing came in slow gasps. His entire body freezing as he stood stiff with his father gripping his shoulders with a firm grasp. His father slightly shaking him to get him to pay attention, but he couldn't force himself to do so.

"Naruto! Are you listening to me? Tell me what you were thinking!"

Thinking? That's just the thing. He hadn't been thinking. It just happened.

"Naruto, answer me, please!" Minato is desperately trying to get any form of reaction from his son. "Tell me what happened here."

Naruto's eyes were hazed over as if he were blind. Blind to everything around him. Blind to what he has just done. He didn't want to believe it. No. He couldn't believe it.

"Naruto, please. Tell me what happened here before the P.C.O.s (1) come."

Tell him what? What was it he wanted to know? What exactly was going on? Did he do something?

Finally moving, the young blond looks to his hands with slightly unfocused eyes. Blood. Blood was covering his hands, along with the whole front of his body. Why is he covered in blood? What is going on?

"Papa?" Naruto weakly stutters as he slowly looks up to his father. "Why am I covered in blood?"

Minato cringes falling to his knees pulling his son close, letting only a single tear roll down his cheek. It's finally awakened. They knew that it was going to one day, and they swore they would be prepared, but it happened so much sooner than when it was supposed to. He never could have known. Normal demons awaken when they are ten years of age, not four.

"you're going to be okay Naruto, everything is going to be okay. I'm going to make sure of it."

Naruto wasn't sure what was happening. His father was ever so slightly trembling as he held him firmly in his arms and he felt his shoulder become slowly damp. Slowly, his eyes wander over to the trail of blood that led to a big pool of the red liquid. Laying inside the pool of blood was a women. That women has the same crimson color for her hair. Her eyes are half lidded. Her body pale and covered in blood as well. Why … why was his mother laying in blood?

"Papa, why is mama laying on the floor?" When he feels his father pull away from him he brings big blue eyes back to his father, who was now standing up. Minato has a look in his eyes that Naruto hadn't ever seen before. "Papa?"

Minato hesitates for a second then he turns away from his son and shuffles over to where his wife was laying on the ground. He kneels next to her, legs now covered in her blood. Looking in to her lifeless eyes makes Minato curse himself for letting this happen. Taking a hand he closes her eyes then gently picks her up laying her back down on the couch. Once he set her down, he moves her hair aside, taking her precious emerald necklace from around her neck. Minato grabs the bottom of his shirt and wipes off the blood. Once it was clean he grips it tightly in the palm of his hand and saunters back to the young blond boy, one again getting to his knees.

"Naruto," The boy looks up into his father's determined eyes, confused to why Minato was now placing his mother's necklace over his head. When he set it around his neck Minato places his hand on the emerald that was hovering over Naruto's heart. He brings his other hand over top of it making his hand into a fist then makes his middle and pointer finger stick out as if he were pointing as something. Once he was done, he lowered his hands. "you must never, and I mean never, take off this necklace. Do you understand? No matter what. It will keep you, along with everybody else around you safe. Cherish it as if it were you life."

Naruto didn't understand why it was so important, but from the tone in his father's voice, he nods his understanding.

Minato forces a smile onto his face. "Good. Now Naruto, I need you to do something else for me."

Naruto blinks and nods. "What is it papa?"

"I need you to go to sleep."

Naruto furrows his brows in puzzlement. He never made him go to be before his bed time. "Sleep? But papa, it's not my-"

Minato cuts him off with a poke to the forehead making the young blond pass out, falling into his father's arms. Minato looks down at his sleeping child. He would look peaceful it he wasn't covered head to toe in blood. "It's alright Naruto. Just sleep." Looking up to his wife's sleeping body on the couch he frowns. "I'm so sorry Kushina. I should have been here to stop him. And now Naruto won't ever forgive himself."

As soon as Minato stands up, there is muffles sirens in the distance. He narrows his eyes menacingly turning to the window to see flashing green lights. He instinctively holds his only son closer to his chest. It looks like it's already time to leave. The P.C.O.s are really on their game today." It's understandable though with the amount of magic pressure that Naruto had given off. Minato wouldn't be surprised if someone all the way across the state felt it. It was almost suffocating.

Throwing his eyes toward Kushina he uses his free hand that wasn't holding their son to cast his fire burial spell. It will burn up the house, along with any evidence, by the time the P.C.O.s got here. Even if they wanted to put it out, they couldn't. It can only be taken back by the caster, but by ding so it hurts the caster. He wises he could take Kushina with them to give her a proper burial, but he has absolutely no time. And if he wants to save Naruto he has to leave now. He knows that she would want his to do what's best for their son.

Not giving the matter a second thought he runs back the hall to grab some essential items. He places Naruto on the bed and rushes to his closet grabbing a measly backpack and shoving clothes for them both inside it. He then grabs their emergency money and canned food, along with a picture off of the dresser of the three of them. Quickly he slings the bag onto his back and grabs Naruto, wrapping him in a blanket.

He could already feel the intense heat coming from the fire he set off only a minute ago. It must already be spreading like wildfire. Running out into the hall it was much worse. Cringing and covering Naruto's exposed face with the blanket, he runs down to the other end of the hall and breaks through the window into the darkness outside. Some glass cuts him but he ignores it as continues running as if he hadn't just broke through a window and sprints into the woods behind their house. The only time he stopped was when he reached the top of the far off cliff that overlooks the whole town. He could see the lights flashing in front of the inferno that he once knew as home, but now it is only ashes of old memories.

He drops his eyes to his son, the cool night air gently blowing his hair every now and then. It's a good thing they decided on a plan for the worst case scenario. It looks like the two of them are moving to Japan. He pushes the young blond's hair out of the way to see his scarred cheeks that the demon he has trapped inside him kindly gave to him. Closing his eyes with a sigh he holds him close.

Minato takes a deep breath and throws a hand out towards the town. He had to erase them from everyone's memories.

The air around them starts becoming very dark and the wind starts to howl. All of a sudden his arm starts turning black and a purple glow is emitting from it. He cringes and there is a deafening crack of thunder that could split the sky. The blond drops his arm in pain watching the storm he made clear. They will be safe for now once again.

"Let's go Naruto." He turns from the town. That was the last time they would ever be here. The two of them are now going to start a new beginning.

* * *

(1)- P.C.O.s means Power Collecting Officers. I know xD I'm not very creative.


End file.
